Night Terror/Issue 1
Simon Jefferson is an explorer. He enjoys going to a bran new place with some other explorers, sometimes people he has met before, sometimes bran new faces. Each time he goes he gets a journal to write everything in. When he gets back to Australia, he tells an audience about his adventure and auctions them off. All the money raised goes towards the place he visited. Simon discovered a new island and got into action. Now, he sits at his desk with a pen and empty journal, he begins to write. :Salutations! My name is Simon M. Jefferson and this is my journal. :For the next little while I am going to be exploring a small island I discovered over satellite image. :Great things about it; :1. It’s undiscovered. Not even the government has legal rights over it. :2. It’s just off the coast of Australia, easy to get to. :I expect to discover new plants, animals, ext. :I feel this is going to be my best exploration yet! It's only short, but Simon's already sweating. He pulls he sleeve with his hand and wipes his forehead. Simon enjoys writing, but it makes him sweat. A lot. "Oh," Simon mutters to himself. He lowers the pen to the paper and sings. :''-Simon M. Jefferson.'' "Yes," he continues talking to himself. "Diane!" he calls down the old stairs to his wife. "Yes?" she calls back. "What's today?" he asks. "Saturday," she says. "Yes!" he exclaims. "We're heading out tonight." Simon rushes down the stairs. He gets to the living room, exited. "If I were an explorer, I'd remember what day it is," she says. "I'm in charge of managing the trip," Simon whines. "No, you're not," she says. "Your job is to go out and see and record everything. Pete's job is managing." "I guess you're right," Simon says. ---- It's around 18:00, Simon grabs everything to eat on the way. "Love you," he says to his wife, mouth full of mashed potatoes. "Love you too," she says, examining a newspaper. Simon gets into his car and drives. "I might be late," Simon says to himself. He drives a long winding road in the semi-darkness. Headlights on. He arrives, not last to his surprise. There stands Joao Tassoni, a feeble old man who's also an explorer, James Howard, a man in his 40's, just starting exploration, Dennis Gawronski, another man in his 40's, and a very good explorer, and Pete Marston, the manager. Simon steps out the car and looks around. "Where's Bradley?" he asks. "Don't know," Pete says. Simon puts his hand behind the journal and squints to see. He takes the pen out of his back pocket to write. :We're almost ready to go, just waiting for Bradley Clarke. :''-Simon M. Jefferson.'' Simon is really lucky people actually buy his journals. They wait a little. "Thanks, Pete," Simon thanks. "No problem, mate. This is what I love to do," Pete answers. Bradley pulls in. :Bradley's here. :''-Simon M. Jefferson.'' "Wait, we're going on a boat?" Bradley asks. "Well, it's an island," Simon says back. "Why can't we go on a plane?" he asks. "Because we'd need runways," Pete says. "Ok, fine." Bradley says. :This is obviously Bradley's first exploration. Well at least first on an island. :''-Simon M. Jefferson.'' Category:Night Terror Category:Issues Category:Monkey Ivan